Khan.scratchpad.disable(); Emily sells magazine subscriptions and earns $$9$ for every new subscriber she signs up. Emily also earns a $$40$ weekly bonus regardless of how many magazine subscriptions she sells. If Emily wants to earn at least $$94$ this week, what is the minimum number of subscriptions she needs to sell?
Solution: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how much money Emily will make. Amount earned this week $=$ $ $ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus Since Emily wants to make at least $$94$ this week, we can turn this into an inequality. Amount earned this week $\geq $94$ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus $\geq $94$ We are solving for the number of subscriptions sold, so let subscriptions sold be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot $9 + $40 \geq $94$ $ x \cdot $9 \geq $94 - $40 $ $ x \cdot $9 \geq $54 $ $x \geq \dfrac{54}{9} = 6$ Emily must sell at least 6 subscriptions this week.